Broomsticks: Named By Kincade Richards
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Cas gets bullied in high school. Dean finds his hide out. They... connect. Sam is older than Dean. Gabe runs into him. Kinda literally. They... connect. A broomstick is to blame. Destiel and Sabriel. Look guys, CJ class got boring. So i did this instead.
1. Bedknobs

**Dear people who read my crap,**

**So I'm back from NY. erm... expect a lot of updating today cuz its the last day until school starts and I want to update and shit. So.**

**I wrote this last year and then asked my boyfriend to name it. So he named it Broomsticks. So its Broomsticks (named by Kincade Richards) That is the official title since i'm a nerd.**

**Also: HI!**

**That was weird. Sorry. **

**OHEMJEE. In NY I was walking around in you know, my ripped-jeans, a Zeppelin t-shirt with a flannel over that, my sleeves rolled up and shiz. And I had boots on. It was a colder day. it had just rained. Any way, Kincade gets all puffed up, so i assume someone is coming over and this girl and her friend are all shy and then she just walks up to me. in the middle of the street.**

**Do you know what she said to me? Guys, do you? I couldn't believe it. It was great.**

**She says, and i quote unquote "Me and my friend think you look like a character from a show we watch. Like, what you're wearing." I was like WTF? kincade was trying not to laugh. and then she says: "His name is Dean Winchester. The show is Supernatural. Just... thought we'd say that."**

**Then they giggled, said sorry that they bothered us and walked away. We just kinda stood there like WTELF? (what the ever lovin' fuck?) **

**And then we started to laugh.**

**And i walked around with a southern accent like Dean's all day. And Kincade stole my trenchcoat and spoke in stiff sentences all day to see if anyone else would say that or something.**

**But no one did. So. Just a once in a life time thing i guess. Anyway, that just made the trip.**

**Current Song: The Pinaccle by Kansas**

**Current Mood: So much shit to do, not enough fucking time.**

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak was 17. He was about 5'10", 103 pounds and he was pale. But he had a shock of coal black hair and dazzling sapphire eyes that liked to stare a lot. His lips were thick and a shade of light pink that many had called girly. He was smart. He was reserved and quiet. He was running.<p>

_For his life. _

Castiel threw another look over his shoulders as he rounded a corner and dashed down the hall. They were _coming_. It was five minutes to lunch, the time of the day that people were usually getting excited and winding down. But not Castiel, never him. This time of the day usually found him running down halls, trying to get away. It worked mostly, until it didn't and that resulted in a lot of things. Getting shoved into lockers, bruised knees, scraped elbows, a hurt ego. Castiel _used_ to have glasses, but a thick scar across the bridge of his nose was all that was left of where they had cracked a few months back when he had been tripped and did a full on face plant into the cement ground.

Needless to say, Castiel wore contacts now.

He whipped his head around as he heard voices, a jolt of terror going through him. Crap, they were close. He scanned the hall, looking for a certain door, and when he found it, he jumped to safety. He threw open the door and ran in like a madman.

Castiel was close friends with the school janitor, Gabriel. More than close friends, they were brothers. Gabriel Novak was Lawrence High's janitor for six years. And for that Castiel was grateful. Everyday before lunch, he made his way down to the janitor's room. There, he could eat in peaces, since he was, for some reason, the target for bullies. To them, there was always something wrong with him. The janitor's room was also good for moments like these, when he was being chased. He could run in, slam the door closed and relax in relative comfort. He usually locked it if he was concerned enough. Gabriel had an old couch in the middle of the room along with several swivel chairs that were unpadded and patched up around a small, rickety table. There was a tiny fridge in the back with whatever Gabe would steal from the lunch ladies.

The older Novak honestly didn't mind that Castiel was in there. He never told their parents, no matter how many times Castiel would have to skip class in order to get away from his attackers. Castiel had spent full school days in that room; it was more of a second home than the school was. The only downfall was the bathroom in there and Castiel hated using it for the sole reason that Gabe had patched him up so many times in it. With a full First Aid kit on the bottom cabinet of the sink, it was the equivalent of the nurse's office to Castiel.

Today was no different than any other day at school before lunch as Castiel slipped into the janitor's room and flicked the dead-bolt, except for one thing: Gabe wasn't there. He may not have even come into work or was busy at the cafeteria smuggling food in. It had happened before, Castiel usually wasn't worried. But this time he was. The hair on the back of his neck was lifting and prickling and he was getting the distinct feeling of being watched. This had happened before when Gabe would pop out and freak him out, relishing in how he jumped. But this was different. He could _tell_ when it was Gabe, almost immediately he could tell. And this person, whoever they were, was _not_ his brother.

Crap.

Castiel slowly turned around, tripping over a broomstick and swallowing, trying not to scream. What he was met with was not the sneer of a bully or the laugh of a tormentor, but the look of someone who was just as scared as he was. His eyes were met by bright jade ones, sparkling in the dim light, a splash of freckles along a sharp nose and a shock of honey blonde hair in a million little spikes. The boy was in a crouch by the couch, his jade eyes wide. He swallowed, got up and took a step forward. Castiel flinched. The boy put his hands up in a motion of surrender, showing that there was nothing in his hands.

"Hey, geez, I'm not gonna _hurt_ you."

Castiel jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. It was gruff and had a lilting southern accent. Castiel got closer, cleared his throat. "Oh. Well then, hello." The young man seemed to start. Castiel was not surprised. For such a small , he was aware that he had a deep, booming voice.

The young man shuffled and then shoulder his backpack. "Well. It's lunch. Guess I'd better...go."

But Castiel was hesitant to let him leave. Not only had this stranger been the first person to talk him in _forever_, but Castiel had never seen him before and he was mesmerizing. "Wait!" Castiel yelped. The boy stopped heading toward the door. "Why were you in here?"

The stranger bit his lip and then seemed to make up his mind. He stuck a hand out for Castiel to shake and said, "Dean Winchester."

Castiel shook it and responded in kind, "Castiel Novak."

Dean nodded and let go, turning his head away from Castiel as he was closer and in the light more. He spoke. "Um... my first day here. Was having some... differences with some douche. Nothing too bad."

"Who was it?" Castiel asked, getting closer to Dean, wondering why one half of his face was turned away from him now that they were closer.

"Um... Alistair I think. Didn't catch a last name, not with all the..."

"Punching?" Castiel asked making Dean turn his head by taking his chin in his own hand and forcing it to face him. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek and his left nostril was leaking a good amount of blood. It had been too dark for Castiel to notice before.

"Um... yeah. The punching. It was... unintentional. On my end at least." Dean shrugged, curiously still letting Castiel turn his head every which way to check his face. "So I ran in here. Sorry I took your hide-out."

Castiel let go of Dean's face and took him by the wrist. He felt a swell of protectiveness over Dean. He had dealt with Alistair before, was still dealing with him. "Alistair? Ouch. He is not someone to be getting into it with."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Clean you up," Castiel answered easily, leading him to the bathroom he hated and making him sit on the toilet seat.

Castiel reached down into the sink cabinet, pulling out a First Aid kit as Dean asked, "So... why are _you_ in here?"

Castiel straightened up and looked at Dean. "Well Dean, I am running from Alistair, a friend of his named Azazel, Azazel's girlfriend Meg, Alistair's girlfriend Lilith and maybe/maybe not a boy named Crowley."

Dean blinked as Castiel started to take items out of the box. "Um wow. Why?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm too smart for my own good, I'm small compared to them, I'm shy, I'm a nerd." He shrugged again. "There are a million reasons why but it's probably because they just don't like me." Dean made a face and Castiel felt a flash of heat run through him. Oh crap and then there was that. "I'm also... gay. So let me correct myself: that's another huge reason they find it prudent to pick on me."

Castiel went to wipe Dean's face of blood. He half expected to have his hand shoved away and be called a slur of some sort, but Dean only winced when he swabbed around his nose with antiseptic. "Man, that sucks. It's messed up," Dean said as Castiel wiped more blood from his face. He almost let out a sigh of relief and Dean saw the look. "Aw man, you didn't think I'd... I would never..." Dean shook his head. "Man, no. Just-no. I wouldn't do that to anyone when it's being down to me."

Castiel gave a smile and Dean seemed to freeze and stare. "What?" he asked shyly.

Dean blinked and shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to do two chappies of this since they were in two packets of paper. This is where the first one ended. Also: I wrote this in school. I don't know how. But i did. The second part has more gay in it. I didn't even blush. Writing gay was just... normal i guess.<strong>

**I can imagine my teacher coming over and taking it from me to see what i was doing during our break. And her face. She'd be like : ARE THOSE TWO MEN KISSING? O.O**

**And I'd be all: Yes. Yes they are.**

**It would be great, cuz Kincade was in that class and he'd just be like, Ms. M. that's normal for her, no worries.**

**Awesome.**

**Dean: You're a freak. You know that right?**

**Me: Mmmhmm.**

**Cas: You are quite... odd.**

**Gabe: Leave it to Cas to be nice.**

**Sam: Yeah? And what would you have said?**

**Gabe: The truth. *clears throat* Bitch you crazy.**

**Eve: O.o Never. Again.**

**Sam: I second that motion.**

**Dean: Dude, no. Just- no ghetto accent for you.**

**Cas: I must agree Gabriel. That does not... become you.**

**Me: And i'mma cut this shit short kay?**

**REVIEW?**


	2. And Broomsticks

**This is the second and final part. There is Sabriel and for the sake of this damn story, Sam is older than Dean, ok guys? Like, Dean is 17 and Sam is like, idek 27? Ok. Awesome. And Gabe is like, 31? Kay. Great. Cool. **

**Also: My teenage Dean and Cas are fucking compulsive. Balme the magic broomstick tho. **

**Dean: Where the fuck did a broomstick come from?**

**Cas: Yes. That seems a bit random, do you not think?**

**Sam: *everyone-is-stupid-but-me face on* Cas tripped over it in the beginning. Get with the program you two.**

**Gabe: Yeah. What he said.**

**Eve: *Sticks tongue out***

**Everyone: O.o**

**Eve: *sigh* Look, I had to get into this convo somehow.**

**Me: Kay. Read.**

**Current Song: Sick In The Teeth by Jonezetta**

**Current Mood: Oh shit, there's pulling of teeth in this song, that shit sounds like it fucking hurts, oh god, the images!**

* * *

><p>Castiel in turn shook his head. Dean seemed like a strange person already. He finished up cleaning the blood around his nose and then threw out the gauze pads he had used. Washing his hands in the dinky sink, he head Dean ask behind him, "Why are you helping me?"<p>

Castiel dried his hands and turned around. "Because I've been through what you're going through and I know it's easier with someone helping."

Dean was thoughtful, then a smile stretched across his face. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm the most gorgeous guy you've ever met?" They moved to the dinky table outside the bathroom and sat.

From anyone else, Castiel might have thought it was rude and demeaning. But from Dean, he knew it was just a joke to lighten the mood. It was also true. Castiel smiled, he really smiled. "Nope. Nothing to do with _that_. Green-eyed and blonde isn't my cup of tea." He paused and winked at Dean, feeling oddly... was it flirtatious? He didn't know. But it was nice. "You've not my type."

Dean snickered, his eyes flashing brilliantly. "Well, well. I see some people are picky-picky." Now he gave a bark of a laugh and it just seemed to flow out of him, mesmerizing Castiel. "So Cas," Dean said, catching Castiel by surprise with the nick-name. "You're best friends with the janitor?" He lifted an eyebrow looking at the bra hanging in the back. "She hot?"

Dean stopped and considered how stupid that question had been, considering Cas didn't swing that way. Before he could amend it though, Castiel, getting over his initial shock of getting a pet-name from Dean, said, "No. Brothers with them, actually." He glanced at the bra. "And no. _He's_ not hot. Not at all."

Dean burst out laughing, the sound once again catching Castiel by surprise. To his knowledge, lunch would be over in twenty minutes and then he had gym, a class he never went to considering he had a doctor's note. So he'd be in here for the rest of the day since gym was his last class.

He turned to Dean. "So... lunch."

Dean nodded. "I'm gonna guess it's not safe for either of us out there."

Castiel nodded too. "No worries though. Gabe is bound to be here any second-"

At that moment, Gabriel Novak burst through the door with a bag full of food in hand. He did a double take, keys jingling in his hand when he saw Dean. Castiel raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Um... who the hell is-"

"My brother," Castiel answered Dean, mid-sentence. "Gabriel meet Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, meet my brother, the school janitor, Gabriel Novak."

Dean squinted up at Gabe from where he was sitting at the table. "Ok. So who's bra is that?"

Gabe gave it a cursory glance and answered, "That would be the senior World History teacher. Ms. Kali D'Storyer." Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean nodded in approval. Of course he did. "Well, Cassie," and Castiel cringed while Dean cracked a smile, "Since you've made an actual _friend_, does the mysterious Mr. Winchester want to have lunch with us?" Gabe held up the plastic bag. "I went out for Subway instead today."

Dean looked to Cas. He seemed to hesitate but then Castiel, in his nervousness, bit his lip and looked away. He licked his lower lip, chasing away the sting of the action and looked up to see if Dean had made a decision. But instead, all he saw was Dean, staring at the way his tongue dragged across the lower part of his lip and dipped with it, disappearing into his mouth.

Castiel felt his ears burn and his cheeks flush as Dean ripped his gaze away and answered to his surprise, "Um... sure. Sounds like a plan."

Gabe grunted, moving to the back of the room, and Castiel collapsed onto the couch beside Dean where the other boy had moved, as Gabe set up the small table. "What class do you have after this?" Castiel asked.

Dean seemed like he was spacing out and snapped out of it at the sound of Castiel's voice. "Um... gym. Why?"

For some reason, Castiel's heart jumped. "Me too," and he tried not to sound as excited as he felt. "You might not want to go, though. Alistair is a beast in PE. Just saying."

Dean scrutinized him and then asked, "Well... are you going?" Castiel shook his head. "Why not?"

The young Novak looked around for his older brother and, finding the bathroom door shut and light seeping out from underneath it, he got up and lifted his shirt, his back to Dean. He'd never shown anyone this, but for some reason... he _trusted_ Dean.

"Cas, what are you...? _Oh_..." Dean let out a breath and suddenly, Castiel felt warm hands on his shoulder blades, rough skin ghosting across his soft skin. "What... are they?" Dean asked.

Every inch of his skin felt like a nerve ending as Castiel answered, "My doctor jokes around and calls them my 'wings', but they're really extra bone growth on the edges of my shoulder blades."

He felt more warmth there. "Wow. That's amazing. Does it... does it _hurt_?" Dean asked and something hitched in his voice.

Castiel hated to admit it, but yes, they sometimes did. "On occasion, they hurt immensely. Which is why I can't participate in PE."

It was quiet for a moment and Castiel was about to put on his shirt again when he felt firm hands grip his hips and keep him in place. He immediately stilled. "You're skin's so soft," Dean whispered by his ear and damn! The taller boy _knew_, was purely _aware_ that he was gay and that this type of stuff turned him on. If this were some cruel kind of joke-

Castiel's brain short-circuited at that moment. A warm, wet mouth was pressed to his shoulder. It moved, open and slick, to the crook of his neck and the back of it. Dean laid open mouthed kisses along his spine, working his way back up and licking his skin with his tongue. Dean mouthed at Castiel's shoulder growths, not disgusted at all, but fascinated, loving the smoothness of him under his mouth, his lips pressing down.

Castiel leaned forward and gripped the edge of the table that was now in front of him, his knuckles turning white as he moaned at how good it felt. He wanted Dean to stop it if it was all just a misunderstanding, but at the same time, he wanted to turn around and kiss him. As if he was reading his mind, Dean spun him around and pinned him to the table's edge. His jade eyes were consumed by black, his pupils absolutely blown out. He looked hungrily at the other boy's lips and licked his own.

And then, Dean Winchester kissed Castiel Novak.

Dean captured Castiel's plump lips between his own, pressing them together, eating up the little gasp that Castiel let out at the feeling. Castiel was met with a rush of dizziness and pleasantness as he kissed back, trying to keep pace.

He felt Dean grin against his lips and murmur, "Slow down Cas. I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Castiel took a breath and let their tongues slowly entwine, tasting each other and savoring each moment. His fingers fisted into Dean's hair and he pressed his body close to Dean's, the taller boy adjusting their position so that Castiel wasn't leaning on the table, but Dean was. Before Castiel could ask why Dean had moved him, the taller boy's fingers were already dancing across Castiel's shoulder blades, lithe digit pads pressed onto the growths gently.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore, Cas," Dean murmured and Castiel saw the spark that could and would turn into absolute devotion in Dean's eyes.

Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's and asked, "Why?" It was simple: why did he care, why was he still here, why was he kissing Castiel, a man kissing a man of all things in the janitor's room of all places?

Dean breathed out into Castiel's face, moving dark bands around and moved some out of the shorter boy's face. "The truth?" Castiel nodded eagerly. "Well, then. I walked in here for safety and didn't feel it until you walked in to. And it surprised me, because all I saw was a small, pale, scrawny guy with big eyes stumbling on a broomstick." Castiel slit his eyes at him in a small act of half-hearted contempt, but it disappeared as Dean gave a small laugh and kissed his half closed eyelids. "Relax." And Castiel did. For the first time, someone had finally gotten through to him.

"And then?" he asked, wanting to know the rest of Dean's story. "What changed your mind?"

Dean nuzzled their noses and said without hesitation or doubt, "Your eyes. They were so bright and dilled with strength I just..." Now Dean blushed. "I got sucked into it. And then you helped me. You did more than that, you trusted me. And I just-I couldn't seem to do anything but need you, want you, after that. I mean, I see you for what you really are. You let me see your wings." He gave a cheeky smile and rubbed circles into the nubs, relaxing Castiel against his chest evermore. "I get to see you fro what you really are."

"Oh yeah?" Castiel said. "And what was that?" He leaned against Dean more, still aware that he was bare-chested.

"An angel," Dean said simply. His arms tightened a bit around Castiel.

Castiel looked at Dean. "I don't really even know you. You don't really know me."

Dean kissed his forehead and Castiel knew this couldn't be wrong. "I want to though. And when has that stopped anyone?"

Castiel laughed softly and Dean kissed him again. They stayed like that for a while. Until, of course, Gabriel started to flush and they entangled themselves from each other. Dean helped Castiel with his shirt and by the time Gabe was out, they were waiting at the table.

Gabriel noticed the little things, like the looks his brother and Dena exchanged, as if they were having a conversation without words, or how they stared for insane periods of time. But he didn't say a word. Because he had heard everything from the bathroom. Did they think that it really took him that long to take a piss? Gabe may have been older than Castiel but he wasn't _that_ old.

And when Dean and Castiel left the janitor's closet at the end of the day, Dean offering to bring Castiel out to eat and the younger Novak agreeing, that damn broomstick fell and crashed onto the ground. Gabriel, now alone, picked it up, grumbling about how stupid it was and wondered why he had it still when he looked up to see and older man. He was tall, almost a foot taller than Gabriel himself who really was small for a man his age. He had stupid hair, Gabe conceded, all long and floppy, but he had bright hazel eyes and a birthmark next to his nose that was endearing.

He was just Gabriel's type.

And he looked kinda familiar too.

"Hi," the guy said in a light voice, with a slight barely-there southern accent.

Gabe crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "Hiya."

The guy shook his mane of long hair and let out a bellow of a laugh. Yeah, he was definitely Gabe's type, all arms and legs, loping around. "Sorry. Yeah, I know how weird this is, but um... My brother wasn't outside when I came to pick him up. I asked around and some girl named Jo Harvelle said she saw him come in here...?"

Gabe scrunched up his face. "Who are you again?" he asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion now.

The guy extended a large, warm hand down to Gabe politely with a hint of mischief and said, "Samuel Winchester, call me Sam. My brother's-"

"Dean Winchester, about yay tall," Gabe said, extending his hand a bit taller than he himself was. "Green eyes, blonde short hair? God-awful brown leather jacket that was way too long on him?"

Sam laughed again and ducked his head a bit. "Yep. That's my little brother alright. You see him around?"

Gabriel sighed. He finally shook Sam's hand, then let go. "Gabriel Novak, resident janitor. And yeah, I saw him. He left about fifteen minutes ago with my brother. I think they went out for a better lunch than I could provide, since they spent the afternoon in here."

"Why were they in here?" Sam asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Eh, chased by assholes, the two kiddos found each other in my room. Hiding out, I assume." Gabe shrugged. He was used to it by now.

"..._Found_ each other? You mean... _Oh_." Sam had a weird smile on his face.

"What? You got a problem with them?" Gabe said, just to make sure this guy wasn't some kind of homophobe.

Sam smiled. "Nope. Just glad that Dean found someone. Finally. Now I can stop worrying about him."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You and me both, kiddo. My little bro, damn, he didn't even have a friend till your weird little brother came around. I was starting to think that he-"

"Would be alone forever?" Sam finished with a grin.

Gabe was dumbstruck and had nothing to say, and Sam could tell that wasn't something that happened everyday. He kinda like this Gabriel character. Maybe more than kinda. "Uh, hey, are you off yet?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabe nodded. "Just about. Why?"

"Well, in the way of our younger siblings, you interested in lunch or something? As a thank you, of course, for keeping an eye on Dean." Sam's ears were red.

Gabe liked the sound of that. "Yeah. Lemme get my coat. Just a sec."

Gabe grabbed his coat from the chair in back and hid the Kali's bra. It was from his years in high school anyway, back when he didn't know what he liked. But no one had to know that, now did they? When he came back, Sam was swearing. The damn broomstick was on the floor. Again.

"Sorry," Sam said apologetically.

Gabe gave the damn thing a look. Cas, he had been told, had knocked it down earlier. Then Dean had done it when they were leaving. Those two weren't going to be separated anytime soon. Then he had grabbed it and Sam had knocked it over. Hmm...

Maybe it wasn't such a stupid broom after all.

"No problemo, Sammy-boy. Let's get going, yeah?" He picked it up. Set it against the doorway. Then it fell. He picked it up again with a smile. "Yeah. Let's get going.

* * *

><p>If they saw Dean and Cas with their heads bent close at the dinner they were at, they didn't call attention to them.<p>

* * *

><p>If Cas and Dean saw their brothers with their heads bent close at the dinner they were at, they just smiled and finished exchanging numbers.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah. Not such a stupid broomstick.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dean: So... O.o You made a broomstick a matchmaker?<strong>

**Cas: That is highly inprobable, seeign as a broomstick is an innanimate object.**

**Sam: Why am I older than Dean?**

**Gabe: Yeah. About that. Hmm... Weird.**

**Eve: Read the first AN you dumbasses. Damn I love you guys, but really? Thick. So so thick, sometimes.**

**Sam: *mimicking* 'Thick'? What are you British?**

**Eve: No. *does Brit accent* But I could be, gov'nor**

**Dean: Yeah, ok. Freak.**

**Cas: *head shake of-the-Lord***

**Me: Ok. We're done here. Deuces guys.**


End file.
